The Joy of Paperwork
by NIchiki
Summary: Who knew boring old paperwork could be so...enticing? Rated M for Lemony goodness.


The Joy of Paperwork

Disclaimer: Nothing of Fairy Tail is owned by me, but if I had a choice there would be a few missing dragon slayers because their time would be monopolized by me! lol

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

A large building loomed over the nearby houses in the heart of Magnolia, its shadow encompassing the area with a calm and protective aura. The silent building stood sentient, as if to keep watch over the citizens in the quaint town. Usually the hall would be bustling with activity, the laughter and shouts echoing around the surrounding area. Everyone knew that the mages there were a rowdy bunch, so it wasn't much of a surprise to see a few brawls spilling out into the streets, laughing as furniture would break into pieces and beer mugs would fly through the air. Most only shook their heads at the guilds antics, it was just another normal day as far as everyone was concerned. But now the sky was covered in darkness, signaling the end of another long productive day. It was time to head home and relax, knowing the craziness would return with the sun the next day. But there was one person left burning the midnight oil, Laxus Dreyar, the next in line to be the Master of the Fairy Tail guild.

Laxus blew out an exasperated sigh as he leaned back in his chair, his head tilted back and eyes closed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to beat back the same migraine that had started a few hours earlier when his gramps had dumped a heaping pile of papers in his lap.

Training he called it.

He scowled as one of the piles tilted sideways and cascaded down to the ground much like a white tornado. Laxus was just about to brow beat the old man for shoving his paperwork off onto him, when a glare stopped him. Though the Master was little, Laxus was not fooled. That little half pint had power to spare and he knew better than to argue with him about guild matters. Especially since he had many painful reminders of that fact over the years.

"What's the deal Gramps? I don't remember your desk having this much crap on it only after a few days?" Laxus grumbled suspiciously.

He sat there stunned when all he got back was a smirk.

He slapped a hand to his face in exasperation. "You ignored it till it got this bad and dumped it all on me didn't you?"

Makarov chuckled deeply, his eyes shining with mirth as Laxus glared at him through the fingers across his eyes.

"What else am I missing old man?"

Makarov's face broke out into a huge grin. "Oh, I might have sent Natsu's team on a marathon of missions for a week straight." He answered, doubling over in laughter at the horror breaking out over his grandsons face. His deep guffaw echoed through the empty guild halls, fueling Laxus' annoyance at the situation.

"You didn't," Laxus whispered. "Oh please tell me you wouldn't." He groaned desperately, "You trying to kill me old man? That's cruel and unusual punishment!"

Makarov straightened, suppressing the childish giggles still bubbling up within him, "Oh suck it up brat. You've still got a lot to learn before your ready to take over this guild, and this is just a taste of what you will need to do. So until you grow up and become the Master we all know you can be, I'll do my damnedest to beat you into shape." He turned to leave, most likely to get into the beer supply now that a certain she-devil was no longer guarding the barrels. Laxus had a feeling that he would be getting an earful from the barmaid in the morning about the dwindling supply...yet again.

_'Between Cana and the old man I'm surprised we even have a drop in the house.'_

"Why do I get the feeling that you're also trying to make my life a living hell?!" He shouted after the departing man.

"Now where would the fun be in handing the guild over to you on a silver platter?" The Master's evil chuckle flowed into the open doorway.

"Besides, I've gotta get my kicks while I'm still around, and it's open season on brats!" The sound of a distant door slamming shut muffled the old man's laughter.

Laxus ground his teeth in frustration.

_'Damn old men and their revenge. I knew substituting vinegar for his booze would bite me on the ass. That's the last time I listen to Natsu's stupid ideas and practical jokes.' _

His eyes turned back to the flurry of papers littering every surface in front of him.

"Gramps is getting more and more sadistic in his old age." He grumbled and blew out another sigh as he reached out to try to organize the disaster in front of him.

_'That's it, next time I'm ordering a strong laxative instead of vinegar, let's see how he likes that.' _

He smirked as an evil chuckle rumbled through his chest.

_'Just have to make sure Natsu's name is written on the order form this time.' _

It felt like an eternity had passed when he finally managed to wrangle the unruly piles into a somewhat manageable stack. Leaning back in his chair Laxus decided to take a break before his tried eyeballs fell out of their sockets.

_'What I wouldn't give for a stiff...'_

THUNK!

He jumped out of his chair, his hands gripping the desk as he prepared to leap at the source of the noise... A mug of beer?

"Eh?"

Soft giggles snapped his gaze to the hand that still grasped the handle of the mug. Dainty fingers slowly let go of the handle, caressing it almost lovingly. His gaze traveled up the slim arm as it planted on very shapely hips, attached to a slim waist. His throat now decidedly dry as he spotted the abundant cleavage, before the clearing of a throat jerked his eyes up to warm brown ones dancing in amusement. He coughed, a flush spreading across his cheeks at being caught ogling.

Laxus tried to cover his embarrassment as he directed his gaze back to the paperwork.

"Hey Blonde, what can I do for you?"

_'Nice going Dreyar. That was about as subtle as Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar. Speaking of which...'_

"You here about the reports from your teams missions?"

He settled back into the chair and threaded his fingers together, his grey eyes taking in her figure. He felt like his pants were suddenly two sizes too small and he adjusted in his seat as subtly as he could. For as long as he had known of her, she had dressed like this. Skirts so short that a slight breeze would give everyone within the area more than an eyeful; tops so low-cut that he was left wondering just how that little bit of fabric could hold up such luscious mounds, let alone keep them covered. It was true that she was strikingly beautiful, with a body to kill for, but she never used it like some other women he knew. No, she was about as innocent as a kitten in the physical department.

He got further confirmation when he took in her scent for the first time. Oh and what a scent she had. Laxus had to physically restrain himself from grabbing her, burying his face in her hair and take big whiffs of her scent. Yeah, that would've gone over like a lead balloon. Going up to the blond and sniffing her like an oversized dog. He had more class then that, contrary to popular belief he wasn't a complete neanderthal. But, back to her delicious scent. It told him all he needed to know, saying she was untouched. Which begged the question, why? But as he slowly got to know her he found out the answer to that question.

While on jobs he had seen and heard of her trying to use her feminine wiles to her advantage, but more often then not, it always backfired; and he had an idea why. She just wasn't the type to pull that off successfully. Now, if she was more like a lot of the other shallow, petty, manipulative shrews he knew, then it might have worked. But, she was too pure, too innocent, too naive to use her body as a weapon. In fact the only time she seemed to capture the men around them and turn them into stuttering idiots was when she wasn't even trying at all. All she needed to do was walk into a room and all eyes turned towards her, previous conversations forgotten.

"Yeah, I'm here for the weekly Natsu tally," she replied as she walked around to the side of the desk, found a small bare corner and propped her thigh against it. Her face broke into a grin at their private joke. No one else knew of it, so it was something they kept to themselves, laughing when they both caught each others eyes when Natsu was around. This had become quite the routine with them over these last few months. The Natsu tally referred to the cost of the destruction of team Natsu, but it mainly focused on the fire dragon slayer himself. Lucy had taken it upon herself to keep a total of the costs and seeing how proficient she was as she handled the finance books, Master Makarov had recruited her to help him balance the guild books. Lucy had been reluctant at first and argued she wouldn't be much help, but as soon as she saw the horrible mess the last book keeper left the books in, she dove in with the tenacity of well...a dragon.

In just a few short weeks time she unraveled the mystery of how the guild even managed to stay afloat when they were always in the red, no thanks to team Natsu. She also found some minor mistakes and corrected them only to find out that the guild was owed money instead of owing it, thus ending the huge debt the guild was constantly under. She had even managed to triple their monthly income thanks to her clever and quick mind, and kept them in the black. Laxus had found himself constantly surprised by the tiny blond, and he had to admit that working with her over these few months was a secret thrill he looked forward to at the end of every week.

He would never admit it out loud; at least not yet, but he had grown fond of Lucy. But one thing always seemed to loom over his head, mainly the Phantom Lord catastrophe and of course Fantasia. He had no idea how she even managed to be in the same room as him, but she certainly didn't act uncomfortable around him. He cringed remembering what an asshole he had been to his fellow guild mates and how he so casually treated the blond. Yet, she had told him straight out on their first night going over paperwork that she had forgiven him and to not think about it again. He had sat there dumbfounded for a few minutes until she started giggling, snapping him out of his trance. He'd been so sure that he would've had to practically crawl on the ground, begging for her forgiveness before she would even approach him and here she was brushing it off like it was no problem. Then again, he did see how she reacted to the Iron Dragon slayer as well.

How she would sit at Levy's table discussing books with the script mage and talking to Gajeel, who would usually sit beside the petite mage. She really had a tremendous heart in order to forgive the rough treatment by the Iron slayer and welcome him to the guild with open arms. He shook his head thinking she really did not know the meaning of the word hate. Lucy gave everyone second chances and he was not about to waste his.

His grey eyes trailed down her body as she leaned over to inspect the figures in the books on the desk, inadvertently giving him quite the view. Her shirt traveled even more south and her breasts pressed together with the movement of her arms as she copied down the numbers. He watched as she leaned over, tossing her hair over her shoulder and bit her lip as she concentrated.

_'Does she not realize how striking she is even when she is doing nothing?' _

His gaze traveled back up to the graceful slope of her neck being bared unknowingly; a tempting sight indeed. His mouth suddenly watered thinking how soft her skin looked even under the single light on the desk. He bit his lip harshly as his inner dragon rose to the surface, a rumbling growing in his chest at her closeness. He was no fool. His instincts had been clamoring for her for weeks now, months even. And he was at the end of his rope, every look, every single brush against her, every innocent touch fraying his control beyond repair.

But he would not.

At least not until he got a signal from her, something saying that she thought of him in the same way. He was no good at the subtle signals females seem to send out. Preferring the more up front approach. Walk up to an attractive female, state intentions of mind numbing pleasure for the rest of the night; depart for nearest room with bed, or at the very least nearest bare surface. Sometimes he was not picky, but Lucy was another story. All signs pointed to her being untouched and as such, she deserved a gentle, loving first time. Not a rough and tumble screw against the nearest wall, no matter how much he damn well wanted to.

And oh Mavis did he want to.

He was brought out of his daydreams by her moving again, this time crossing her legs demurely, almost choking when he caught the flash of black lace.

_'Shit, I hope she didn't see me looking; I'd rather not get a Lucy kick to the face, not at this range.' _

His eyes snapped up to her face and frowned at what he saw. There were bags under her eyes and she had a prominent slouch to her figure. All signs pointed to her overexerting herself again. To put it plainly, she was exhausted. And yet she still came in to work on the books. Wait, that's not right. A few days ago she had done the books, so she wouldn't need to again until next week. So why was she here?

He was brought out of his thoughts as a small yelp was heard a moment before Lucy seemed to drop off the desk face first. Instincts kicking in, his arms reached out to grab her out of thin air and brought her onto his lap before she could face plant onto the floor.

His breath whooshed out of his lungs at the near miss and he loosened his arms around the loveable klutz in his embrace. He tilted her chin up and an eye brow rose on his face in a silent question as to why she tried to meet the floor personally with her face. Laxus' face broke out in a smirk as he spotted her face covered in a dark blush and chuckled deeply seeing her eyes were looking anywhere but at him.

His chest rumbling in deep laughter, he tried to get her to look at him again. "Was there a reason you were so anxious to meet the floor tonight blonde?"

Laxus snickered when she finally looked up at his jab with a firm pout and narrowed eyes. Oh yes, she had a temper. One he loved to prod incessantly whenever he got the chance, just to see her fiery responses. His dragon almost purred at her defiance to his taunting and relished the thoughts of how much fun he could have with such a head strong female. Being an alpha personality, as just about every dragon was, he had to have an equally strong female to keep up with him. The first time he'd spoken to her she had snapped back at him for calling her blonde instead of her name. He knew then that he had met his match. Then there was the fact that his inner dragon always seemed to perk up around her, which cemented the thought that she was perfect for him. They were both in agreement that they needed this one and that she was meant for them and them alone. And when his dragon and he worked together towards a goal they always accomplished what they set out to do, so it was only a matter of time now.

Lucy huffed and puffed up her cheeks further as she poked him in the chest. "For your information Sparky.."

His smirk widened into a devious grin at that.

"I was trying to retrieve my damn shoe that I accidentally dropped under your stupid desk." Her lips tightened when her response only produced full body shakes as he tried to keep his amusement under wraps.

"Oh so that's what you were trying to do." He stopped laughing long enough to take in her disheveled appearance and suddenly he was reminded that he had a very lovely female in his lap and his forgotten member gave an interested twitch in response. Now that she wasn't in any danger he was free to focus on the tempting morsel in his lap, who was trying her hardest to look menacing, but failing miserably. She looked more like a kitten that had her tail pulled, adorable as she hissed indignantly at him.

Tucking a strand of blond hair behind her tiny ear he was met with her brown eyes looking up at him in confusion, widening marginally as she seemed to finally notice where she was. She had her hands still placed on his chest for stability and as she dropped her eyes to them she seemed to be in a trance as her palms moved softly against him. His nostrils flared as his arousal skyrocketed at her soft touch, even through the clothing, and he almost fell out of the chair as her sweet scent surrounded him. He was dumbstruck, barely managing to breath as he considered what this meant. She was aroused as well, and the fact that she was straddling his legs leaving hers open meant he was not mistaking her reactions to him.

He leaned in closer to her and noticed her breathing had sped up, her heart rate climbing drastically and was now squirming on his lap, oblivious to what the movements were doing to him. She obviously had no idea what was happening, being so innocent so she was confused and had no idea how to relieve the pressure she was feeling.

Laxus purred in satisfaction as both he and his dragon came to the same conclusion. Lucy wanted him, like he wanted her. And if her response was anything to go by she wanted him _badly_. But he needed to make sure verbally before he pushed anything.

"Blonde?" He whispered hoarsely, praying he was not making this up. His lips barely an inch from hers as he breathed harshly, letting her take the last step. Should she back off then he would let it go, but she would be the one to take this to the next level.

Her gaze darted between his lips and his eyes and her answered whimper was muffled by his mouth as she slanted her lips to his. Her arms wound around his neck, sifting her fingers through his spiky blond hair getting lost in the taste of each other. They had spent many months dancing around each other, flirting and the atmosphere had always been heavy with anticipation, each wanting the other to make the first step. But now nothing else needed to be said, words couldn't express just how much they desired each other.

His lips assaulted hers intent on showing her how much he wanted her, roughly claiming, nipping, tasting her sweet mouth, his dragon rumbled at her taste. Laxus pulled her tightly against his body, as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth sliding across hers, ripping moans from both of them. He felt her fingers threading through his hair, tugging his mouth harder against hers, angling her head to delve deeper and he could feel that fraying rope of control slipping through his fingers again.

Desperate to feel her naked flesh slide against his, he made quick work of her top, her fingers falling to his shirt tugging it free from his pants. A feeling of urgency like he had never felt before swept over him; he had held back too long. He did not know how much longer he could take before he snapped and threw her against the desk. He had to remember this was her first time; she deserved something gentle, not rough. Laxus abruptly forgot his line of thinking as she rolled her hips against his trying to find some release to the building pressure down below.

"Fuck!" He snarled harshly. Her innocent actions pushing him beyond his control as his hands grabbed her hips, digging his fingers into her as he held her still and thrust up into her.

His mouth attacked her neck, his hand tangling in her locks to bend her head back as she groaned and moved against him harder, wanting that sweet friction, needing it desperately.

"Please... Laxus."

What little control he had flew out the window as he abruptly stood up and pushed her to sit back on the desk. His mouth sucked hard on her neck determined to leave a visible mark for all to see that she was his and he in turn was all hers. He pulled back, satisfied with the red mark on her pale skin, nipped down her neck, laving at the marks left by his sharp teeth as he went down to her beautiful breasts.

Growling at being denied access, he reached up and ripped it off her body, tearing a gasp from her throat. But the look in her eyes said she was more excited by his actions than mad. He wasted no time in cupping her creamy mounds, his fingers brushed over the pebbled nipples, dragging more moans and gasps from her.

He dipped his head catching a nipple between his teeth and worrying it gently before suckling it tenderly, his fingers never stopped the movements on its twin. Laxus was determined to make this last as long as he could, but the thought was again smashed as her hips ground against him, her damp panties soaked through the front of his pants. He snarled his pleasure as he rocked into her, pushing her to lay on her back as his hands swiped papers off the desk. Inkwells, quills, papers, folders and the forgotten mug of beer all smashed to the ground, forgotten in the midst of their passion. Nothing mattered at this moment except their pleasure.

He could not wait any longer; he had to taste her. The scent of her arousal tickled his senses and set him aflame. He was now running on pure instinct but also managed to keep himself in check so as to not hurt her. He wanted to show her how much he loved her and she would want no other after him.

His lips trailed down her toned stomach, dipping his tongue into her naval, smirking at the small giggle that erupted from her. His fingers slipped under her short skirt, pulling it down her long legs and tossing it behind him, his fingers trailing back up and settling on her inner thighs. Lowering his head to her core, his nostrils flared as her scent enveloped him like a thick cloud, his mind going hazy at her scent. He growled low, nuzzling into the damp fabric as she propped herself up on her elbows, watching him. His grey eyes locked onto apprehensive brown and he gave a small smile to reassure her as his tongue slipped out and licked along the slip of cloth slowly from bottom to top. Lucy gasped, her limbs shaking as her hands threaded through his hair tugging, as his tongue circled her clit. Even through the lace he could see the tiny nub standing erect, begging for his attention and who was he to ignore its plea?

"You smell delicious Blonde, I could eat you up," his voice growled out low, sending shivers down her spine.

She mewled in response, thrusting her hips in small motions demanding his attention at her core. Even though she was new to these new sensations she was responding beautifully, instinctively even.

Having enough of the teasing, he grasped her panties and tore them from her body, not wasting any time as he pulled her legs over his shoulders and drew her clit into his mouth and sucked hard. Watching as her back bowed clear off the desk, crying out loudly. His hand pushed her stomach back down keeping her still as he lapped the sensitive bud, her thighs threatening to clamp around his head with every flick of his tongue.

"Please... Oh god, more, please." She whimpered out, needing something, but not knowing what.

His blood rushed through his veins hearing her plea, her whimper awakening his dragon further. With a snarl, he sucked her clit back into his mouth and slipped a finger inside her core. Laxus groaned feeling how tight she was, his cock twitching madly in his pants. He pumped into her slowly at first getting her used to the invasion, adding another one stretching her further.

Her panting moans grew louder as she tried to move her hips faster against his mouth, and he knew that she was close. Laxus slipped a third finger inside her as his teeth grazed gently over her clit throwing her over the edge. Her nails scratched along his scalp making him wince, but the pain just added to his excitement. He was nearly mad with lust as he lapped at her, his hands fumbling with the clasps on his pants. They barely hit the ground as he grasped the head of his cock and rubbed against her slit, coating himself in her juices.

Lucy was just coming down from her abrupt ascent into heaven as she felt the hot prodding of hard flesh against her. She propped herself up and gasped at what she saw. His hair in disarray, chest heaving, eyes wild, as he slipped a hand behind her neck and smashed her lips to his in a rough kiss. She knew he was trying to go slow for her, but she needed to show him she wanted this. So she broke the kiss, wrenching her lips from his and heard his angry growl at the action until he felt her hand closing over his around his cock.

"I want you Laxus," She whispered, cupping his cheek softly staring into his glazed eyes.

The words barely left her lips as he snapped his hips forward sheathing himself inside her tight, hot, wet depths, tearing through her innocence in one motion. He stilled and restrained himself as he heard her whimper of pain. His breathing was ragged as it took every ounce of his control not to just pound into her, it felt so damn good inside her. Laxus knew after this he was ruined for any other, she was it for him and he would make damn sure he would be the only one to see her as she was now. He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt her roll her hips against his pulling him further inside, ripping a growl from him at the sudden action. His eyes snapped open and locked onto hers.

"You can move now." Keeping his hands on her hips he pulled back till only the tip was left and tentatively pushed back inside, keeping his eyes locked to her face searching for any remaining pain. He paused when she grimaced slightly and circled her clit with his fingers attempting to get her lost into the pleasure until she was accustomed to his size. The air was full of her panting breaths as he brought her back from the pain and he thrust back inside her still rubbing her with each movement. Lucy began whimpering as her body shook from the sensations of both his cock inside her and his finger rubbing maddening circles on her sensitive nub. There was no pain now but she knew she needed more, this slow pace wasn't going to cut it. So she wrapped her legs around him and pulled his hips to hers in a hard thrust stilling his movements as a grunt tumbled from his lips at the sudden movement. His eyes locked to hers in question.

"Harder Laxus...please."

Her command stirred something deep inside of him as he grasped her ankles and yanked her to the edge of the desk. If she needed harder then by God she was going to get it. Laxus set a brutal pace pounding inside her like his life depended on it, the wood of the desk groaning at the abuse, but he paid it no mind. His attention was set on one thing, making the beautiful creature below him into a writhing satisfied mess.

Their moans mingled together as their bodies met, a symphony of exquisite pleasure resounding in the small office. He hunched over her, his hands slammed on the wood beside her shoulders as he put everything into his thrusts. Adjusting the angle of his hips, Laxus made sure every movement of his pelvis rubbed against her clit, and he was rewarded with every thrust with a soft gasp. Their eyes locked onto each others, both getting lost in each others gaze, she was addicting in every way. Her hands grasped at his back as their skin slapped together, her nails raked down his back, enticing a growl from him at the strange combination of pleasure pain. He couldn't take much more of this before he would explode, but he was determined to make her cum just once more. He leaned down and reached down between their tangled bodies, finding that straining nub and rubbed a calloused thumb over it quickly in time with his thrusting.

"Cum for me baby, give it to me." His gravely voice rasped out.

Delightful shivers wracked her body as the command pushed her over the edge. Her back arched, nails digging into his back as she held onto him, spasms shooting through her body, her voice cracking as her scream was barely choked out. The sudden tightening of her walls constricting around his girth even further caught him off guard for a second before he sped up, his rhythm faltered as he pushed towards his own pleasure.

Laxus felt his balls draw up close to his body as a tingle shot up his spine and with a roar worthy of a dragon, he latched onto her neck once again. His canines dug into the tender flesh, as he shot his seed deep within her, his arms wrapped around her locking her in place. The rippling of her walls squeezed him almost to the point of pain, but to him it was heaven. His hips made a few more thrusts before he stopped completely. Both were a panting mess as he propped himself up over her. Their eyes locked and each smiled at the look of satisfaction on their faces. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face and bent to kiss her lips softly, keeping himself inside her for as long as he could.

"You ok, Blonde? I know I was kinda rough." He rumbled softly, his eyes searching hers for pain or discomfort as he nuzzled his nose against hers.

"I'm fine Sparky. I think I can handle anything you can dish out." She giggled as his eyes lit up with challenge at her words.

"Hmm… Well then, perhaps we can continue this at my place and we'll see just how much of me you can handle." He smirked as nuzzled against her in affection.

"I concur." A voice piped up through the closed-door, making them both freeze, their eyes widened as they recognized the Master's voice.

"Although I enjoyed the sound effects, I think perhaps such things should be done at home, unless you want the she-devil after you two." He chuckled, moving from the door.

They both relaxed slightly, laughing nervously, but froze when his voice drifted back to them.

"I expect that paperwork to be done in pristine condition by the next morning Laxus. That means no wrinkles or," _coughs_," strange stains. And I expect great grand babies soon, you hear me, brat?"

Laxus choked and coughed at the word 'babies', but as he looked down at the blond still under him, he grinned seeing her shy smile he knew that this was the beginning of something good.

He wasn't going to screw this up.

"I'll definitely work on that, Gramps."

The Master walked away, shaking his head and chuckling at their antics, _'Oh to be young again,'_ but stopped when he noticed a dark stain coming out from under the door of Laxus' office.

The two were just righting what was left of their clothes…

"AND THE CLEANING BILL IS COMING OUT OF YOUR PAYCHECK BOY!?"

All he got back was a giggle from Lucy and a groan from his grandson. Oh yes, life in the guild was going to be even more exciting from now on.

* * *

AN: My first Fairy Tail one-shot! I just couldn't resist doing a lemon with these two!


End file.
